The present invention relates to the technical field of chiropractic treatment tables and methods of treating a patient""s spine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chiropractic treatment table and treatment method of a patient""s spine including the neck by using the treatment table and providing distraction as well as vertical flexion, extension, lateral flexion and rotational to the patient""s spine.
Chiropractic tables and various techniques or methods are today commonly used by chiropractors for treating a patient""s spine including the neck. Treatments are provided for correcting and/or relieving discomfort as a result of various diseases, ailments and injuries including degenerative disc disease, facet arthrosis, stiffness, whiplash, headache, osteoporosis, muscle spasm, loss of mobility, etc. Such treatments include placing the patient""s spine including the neck in vertical flexion (chin to chest motion), extension (head to back motion), lateral flexion (left and right motion) and rotation (turning) and coupling vertical and lateral flexion thereby providing circumduction.
Prior known tables which provide chiropractors the means to administer such treatments include those shown and described in Scott et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,306 and Barnes U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,905. Scott et al., describes a chiropractic table wherein the headpiece is selectively pivotable about the table longitudinal axis, as well as vertical and horizontal axes located transverse to the longitudinal axis. Distraction is provided during vertical flexion when the table headpiece is rotated about the horizontal axis. In this regard, Scott et al., places the horizontal axis vertically above the thoracic cushion and coincident with the patient""s spine whereby, upon pivotal motion of the headpiece downwardly about the horizontal axis, the neck is placed in flexion as well as distraction. Although this table provides many benefits, it is undesirable in that it is incapable of providing true distraction of the spine solely along the longitudinal axis and/or providing true distraction not as a result of flexion or rotational motion of the headpiece about the horizontal or vertical axes.
Barnes describes a similar chiropractic table wherein the headpiece is selectively pivotable about the table longitudinal axis, as well as vertical and horizontal axes located transverse to the longitudinal axis. Additionally, Barnes includes a rack and gear mechanism for selectively adjusting the longitudinal distance of the headpiece from the body support section and providing a traction mode of motion linearly and generally horizontally, and a stop mechanism for retaining the headpiece at a desired longitudinal distance from the body support section. Although the Barnes table provides for longitudinal motion of the headpiece, the structure thereof along with the rack and gear provide drag and make it difficult for the chiropractor to establish and administer the proper amount of distraction for the patient.
Accordingly, although prior chiropractic treatment tables and treatment methods provide for distraction of the spine they are insufficient in providing the chiropractor the desired control for properly administering distraction in a safe and beneficial manner.
It is the principal object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of prior chiropractic tables and treatment methods and provide the chiropractor the desired and necessary control for properly administering true longitudinal distraction alone as well as in combination with vertical and lateral flexion, extension, and rotation to the patient""s spine.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages associated with prior chiropractic treatment tables and methods and provides the chiropractor the desired and necessary control for properly administering true longitudinal distraction alone as well as in combination with vertical and lateral flexion, extension, and rotation to the patient""s spine by providing a treatment table having a body support portion and a head support portion. The head support portion is mounted on the body support portion and is adapted for pivotal motion about a horizontal axis for providing vertical flexion and extension, about a vertical axis for providing lateral flexion, and about the table longitudinal axis for rotation. The head support portion is further supported on the body support portion with an anti friction structure making the head support portion selectively freely moveable relative to the body support portion along the longitudinal axis.
Preferably, the anti friction structure includes a slide block mounted between the head support portion and the body support portion. The slide block includes aligned upper and lower slide members selectively moveable parallel with one another and having anti friction bearings therebetween. A handle is mounted to the head support portion whereby the chiropractor can selectively move the head support portion as desired. An occipital restraint is preferably provided on the head support portion whereby a patient""s head can selectively be restrained. A stop mechanism is also provided for selectively engaging the head support portion and preventing longitudinal movement thereof when only flexion therapy is desired.
By making the head support portion freely movable, the chiropractor is able to better feel and judge the distraction force being applied. That is, the anti friction structure provides very little drag to the longitudinal movement of the head support portion and, therefore, the net longitudinal distraction force is primarily only that which is being applied by the chiropractor. The chiropractor need not adjust or compensate for drag or other forces and, therefore, the chiropractor is substantially better able to control the actual applied force for administering the desired distraction. This control of the desired distraction is yet more beneficial and essential when the therapy being administered requires coupling longitudinal distraction with flexion and extension, about the vertical axis, lateral flexion about the horizontal axes and/or rotation about the longitudinal axis. As can be appreciated, during such therapy, the anti friction structure provides the chiropractor the necessary control for administering the desired proper distraction without having to adjust for drag or other forces. When using the treatment table, with or without the occipital restraint, one of the chiropractor""s hands is preferably placed on the head support handle while the other is placed on the patient""s neck or back. In this manner and with the anti friction structure, the actual applied distraction force is more accurately monitored and administered as desired.
Preferably, the method of treating a patient""s spine includes first supporting the patient with the patient""s body resting on the body support portion and the patient""s head resting on the head support portion and, thereafter, selectively longitudinally moving the head support portion on the anti friction structure and the patient""s head thereon, thereby selectively providing distraction to the patient""s spine in a direction generally along the table longitudinal axis. Yet more preferably, the patient is supported in a generally face down position with a portion of the patient""s face on the table head support portion and the occipital restraint placed on the patient""s head for restraining the head thereon. Thereafter, by grasping the head support handle with one hand, the head support portion is selectively moved as needed for application of the desired therapy. The patient""s neck and/or back can also be held by the chiropractor""s other hand for monitoring and/or increasing the desired distraction. Additionally, the longitudinal distraction can be coupled with flexion by pivoting the head support portion about the vertical and horizontal axes and rotation about the longitudinal axis. For establishing the proper distraction to be applied, prior to actual application of distraction, the patient""s tolerance is first tested by longitudinally moving the head support portion with only the weight of the patient""s head thereon and, thereafter, by applying an occipital downward force on the patient""s head while simultaneously longitudinally moving the head support portion thereby increasing the axial distraction force applied to the patient""s spine.
In one form thereof the present invention is directed to a treatment table for treating a patient""s spine while being supported in a generally face down horizontal position. The treatment table includes a first support portion supporting a patient""s body, a second support portion supporting a patient""s head and being spaced apart from the first support portion along a longitudinal axis. The second support portion is supported on an anti friction structure whereby the second support portion is selectively freely moveable relative to the first support portion along the longitudinal axis.
In one form thereof the present invention is directed to a treatment table for treating a patient""s spine while being supported in a generally face down horizontal position. The treatment table includes a first support portion supporting a patient""s body and a second support portion supporting a patient""s head and being spaced apart from the first support portion along a longitudinal axis. The second support portion is supported on an anti friction mechanism for allowing generally free motion of the second support portion relative to the first support portion along the longitudinal axis.
In one form thereof the present invention is directed to a method of treating a patient""s spine on a treatment table including a first portion adapted to support a patient""s body and a second portion adapted to support the patient""s head. The the second portion is selectively freely movable on an anti friction structure relative to the first portion along a longitudinal axis. The method includes the steps of supporting the patient with the patient""s body resting on the first table portion and the patient""s head resting on the second table portion, and selectively longitudinally moving the second table portion on the anti friction structure and the patient""s head thereon, thereby selectively providing distraction to the patient""s spine in a direction generally along the table longitudinal axis.